moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Legion during Cataclysm
“Crimson Legion has played a very active part in the war against the Aspect of Death. Their main offensive actions have mostly been against the Twilight Hammer Cult, and especially the Twilight Dawn, a sub organization intent on destroying the Horde from within. After the Cataclysm, the Legion found their island base in the Barren overrun by pirates. They defended it with valour, but were forced to retreat by portal when overwhelmed. In a vengeful strike, a small group of special forces took out one of the pirates’ leaders, but it had little effect. During this time, the Crimson Legion first started sharing the Hall of the Brave with the Orgrimmar guards. Not much after, Thalion Duskbringer, Reaver of the Crimson Legion and member of the Crimson Council, lead a group of scholars, researches and mages to Fenris Island, where they dispatched the human refugees from Hillsbrand who occupied its keep at that time. The subsection, known by the Legion’s members as the Coven, made this keep their base of operations, and it became the Legion’s main staging field on the Eastern Kingdoms in a very short period of time. When Ajaxxor Thunderhusk, Lord Protector of the Crimson Legion, Shield of Mulgore and titled General for his contribution during the battles of Wintergrasp, arrived on his first official visit to the keep, he was gripped by a powerful magic. His mind was dominated by a presence who claimed ownership of the island. The Lord Protector’s body was bound to prevent any harm caused by or to it, and Summir Larensdal, Sentinel of the Crimson Legion and also member of the Crimson Council, managed to establish contact with the presence, which revealed to be working for a ‘master’. The Legion forces tracked down the source of the mind controlling magic, and the Reaver managed to cancel it, using his own powerful magic. It has never officially been confirmed, but in hindsight, it is believed that this was the Twilight Dawn’s first move, the master being either their leader or possibly even Cho ‘gal himself. The Legion sent a small group to join lord Antus Draconus on an expedition to the southern deserts of Kalimdor. Among them were Legionary Finuc, Zay’jin, Zeyon, Elder Soterios and the warlock Simili, who was forced to resign from the Legion for collaborating with the Twilight Hammer. The expedition resulted in the discovery of four swords of terrible power, capable of unleashing great evil when joined together. It was decided to keep the swords far away from each other. One would go to Thunderbluff, one went with Draconus to the Undercity, one went to Bagoth, a forsaken who had hired the Froststeels for the journey, and one would go to the city of Orgrimmar. Legionary Zay’jin was tasked with the last, but reported to Ajaxxor Thunderhusk before handing it over to the authorities. The sword has since been in the Legion possession, hidden away by M.” “Since the happenings on Fenris Island, the Legion has had many battles and skirmishes with the Twilight Dawn. Their own Lieutenant, Kruellos, was used against them, which led to the near death of Lucida Larensdal, ward of the Sentinel’s house. Not much later, a Legion patrol escorting the shaman Rorkhan near the Undercity found the head of one of their advisors, the Blood Elf Melkhior, impaled in the middle of a road. They were ambushed by a small group of Dawn soldiers lead by a Lieutenant known as Luxxion. The Legion patrol, with the shaman’s help, managed to defeat the Dawn and take their leader captive. The Dawn Lieutenant was locked up in the Hall of the Brave, but was not much later rescued by another of their ranks, who in the process killed the Legionary Zeyon, and wounded the ebon knight known as Noctis. When the siege on Hyjal began, the Legion was initially unable to spare any of their forces to aid in the defence. However, when the troll Trezhan, the Legion’s contact within the Earthen Ring, arrived in Orgrimmar to deliver a first-hand description of the situation, followed by a plea for help, Ajaxxor Thunderhusk decided to send a group of veterans to escort Trezhan on his way back, and join him in the fight. Amongst them was Thalion Duskbringer, who volunteered to lead the forces. The Legion did not play a key part in the defeat of the Fire Lord, but they stood their ground during the invasion of the Firelands and aided as well as they could. Somewhere around this Time, Ajaxxor made the first drafts for the Durotar Accord, which later expanded and became what is now know as the Union Accord. With the combined forces of the Accord, the fight against the Twilight Dawn began to look more favourable with each passing battle. Until at last, on the plains of Mulgore, the final blow was delivered and the remnants of the Dawn scattered to live in exile, or face the wrath of their masters instead. With many others applying pressure on the Aspect Death, the attacks by the Twilight Hammer grew fewer in a very quick pace, to the point of nonexistence.” “One of the most important changes about the Legion came with the unfortunate demise of its long time leader, Ajaxxor Thunderhusk. A shrine was raised for the Tauren, near the foot of Thunderbluff. After a week of mourning a large funeral was held. Almarius, the Legion’s Champion, resigned and pledged to guard the shrine. Summir Larensdal was unable to cope with the loss of her beloved, and took her leave as well. For a short while, the Reaver ruled the Legion on his own, but it soon became too much to handle. To aid him, Thalion Duskbringer promoted Lieutenant Noctis to the rank of Seneschal, to lead the Vanguard and the Legion’s military affairs, while he himself focussed on the political side of leading the Legion, and taking Ajaxxor’s seat on the Union Council.” Category:Crimson Legion